As Soon As You Get That Feeling
by PeppermintKisses
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to Run to Me by Clay Aiken. Harry loves Cho and she says she loves him but with Cedric's death not so far behind, Harry knows she must take time to grieve before she can move on.


**Disclaimer **I don't own Harry Potter, that credit goes to J.K. Rowling! The song is "Run to Me" by Clay Aiken.

_**

* * *

**_

_**As Soon As You Get that Feeling**_

_Don't, you don't have to save my life  
No, you're not ready I can feel it  
Outside it's raining, but I'll just go home  
Someday your heart will just let him go _

As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense  
Right now I can't give you what you need  
As soon as you get that feeling... run to me

"Harry!" Cho cried out once more, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to her. "Cedric was my first love. Please don't leave."

Harry made the brave decision to look into her eyes. Just has he'd anticipated they were moist with her tears, reflecting the pain they were both feeling.

"I'm…so..sor..ry." She choked, her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. "I…just—"She lowered her gaze and Harry watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and past her chin, falling silently to the ground. Harry squeezed her hand firmly and shook his head.

_Hush, you don't have to say a word_

_Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it _

"Cho…don't. I understand. Cedric was your first love and a part of you will always love him."

Cho's eyes widened slightly as she gazed back up at Harry. She was touched by his words, hardly believing what she was hearing. He understood.

"You still feel that by loving someone else you're betraying Cedric. What you need to know is that that's not true and one day you'll understand that. He would want you to be happy, Cho" Harry caressed her cheek gently and she flinched at his touch. Harry frowned slightly, taking his hand away and watching as her expression became clearly apologetic. Harry offered her encouraging smile.

"I'm so sorry, Harry I just… I just keep seeing him, that night when…oh Harry, please!"

_Feels like my touch only brings back the pain_

_One day those memories will fade away_

She wrapped her arms around him, crying softly into his shoulder and he held her. She kissed his neck then his lips and he pulled away.

"We can't do this, Cho." Harry wanted more than anything to believe his words were untrue. He loved her, she said she loved him, and love was what Cho needed most. 'But not from you,' his conscious warned. 'Not yet.' Harry took Cho's hands in his own and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you Cho," he said sincerely, "And that's why I won't let you do this. It's too soon for _us_, you're not ready."

Cho, in frantic confusion, searched Harry's face for any sign that he didn't mean what he was saying. She found none. How could he love her but not want to be with her? How?

"I'll always be here for you Cho, to help you through this. You can talk to me about anything, I'll listen. _I'm your friend."_ Harry emphasized the last part, feeling his heart tear in two as soon as the words were spoken.

_As soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again_

_As soon as the worst is over you can make it all make sense_

_Right now I can't give you what you need_

_As soon as you get that feeling…run to me_

Cho couldn't believe where the discussion had led. First he had wanted to leave her. Then he had shown his understanding of her feelings. He told her he loved her and now he just wanted to be her friend?

When Cedric had been killed it had felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. She had loved him, in a way she supposed she still did; he had been her whole world.

Then there was Harry who had also been a part of her universe, even more so now that Cedric was gone. She wanted someone who would love her the way Cedric had and Harry did. Harry had even been the last person to be with Cedric when he was alive. That factor made her feel closer to Harry somehow. He knew almost as much as she, that Cedric had been an amazing person.

Cho had fallen silent for a moment, a long moment in which Harry knew she was thinking about Cedric.

_How can I be brave enough to say goodbye?_

_I die inside without you _

Harry leaned down and kissed the girl he loved tenderly on the cheek. 'Be brave, Harry,' he willed himself and with every ounce of strength his body and soul possessed he said, "Good-bye, Cho." He felt his eyes burn, threatening to tear.

_Can't you see it's hard enough to walk away?_

Cho was crying again, tears cascaded down her pretty face. Harry suppressed his desire to wipe her tears away with his fingertips and cleared his own instead. With one last look at Cho who continued to gaze intently upon him, he turned and walked to the door.

_Don't look at me you make me wrong_

As he exited the Ravenclaw common room he could feel Cho's gaze, watching him leave her, the tears continuing to flow freely.

_I've been through this to make me strong_

Walking back to Gryffindor house he continued to convince himself that he had done the right thing. As painful as it was for the two of them it would only have caused more damage if he had chosen to stay.

_As soon as you get that feeling you can start to live again_

She needed time to grieve. Harry knew she still loved Cedric. He had been taken from her so suddenly it was overwhelming. He was her first love, a part of her must have died with him and she needed to be whole once more.

_As soon as the worst is over you can make it all make sense_

Pieces of what happened that night remained a mystery. He still couldn't figure out why Cedric had been the one murdered that night. His feelings were that there was no reason why Voldemort had Cedric killed. That was how heinous the dark lord was; he killed the innocent without remorse. The images must have continued to haunt her; Harry was still haunted by them. Cho, who was in love with Cedric, must have felt even more of a loss.

_Right now I can't give you what you need_

A part of Harry knew that Cho needed him because of his bearing witness to her boyfriend's murder. She felt a connection to Cedric through Harry, a feeling Harry understood all too well. It was the same feeling he had for his parents when he was with Sirius; a feeling of comfort.

His heart told him that Cho really did love him and he would wait patiently, _as her friend,_ until both of them knew she was ready.

_As soon as you get that feeling…_

Harry didn't know how long it would take, or how it would happen. What he did know was that he loved Cho and that one day she would regain the strength to love him in return. She would love him with not just a piece of her heart but with it in its entirety.

_As soon as you get that feeling…_

_Run to me _

**The End**

**

* * *

****Author's Note "**Run to Me" was one of the first songs I listened to after I saw GOF. As soon as I finished listening to it I got the idea for this fic and wrote it down. Now I finally posted it on here and I really hope ya like it! Please review if you'd like, I'd love to hear what you think-- good or bad! ) 


End file.
